


Promise

by brokensky



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Gen, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, Markhyuck aren't as close, Memories, Sad, brief mention of panic attacks, platonic markhyuck, this is a mess
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-01
Updated: 2018-11-01
Packaged: 2019-08-14 04:11:11
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 440
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16485683
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/brokensky/pseuds/brokensky
Summary: Donghyuck looks back at his friendship with Mark.





	Promise

 Donghyuck feels calm. It’s 2 a.m and he’s sitting next to Mark, looking at the night sky.

 

He had left the dorm because he felt like he couldn’t breathe there and, to his surprise, Mark came after him.

 

They sit in comfortable silence, and Donghyuck thinks. He thinks about the first time he saw Mark. He thought the older looked cool, he immediately wanted to be his friend. So he went and talked to him, and ever since they were inseparable.

 

Their friendship wasn’t the best, they argued over stupid things and sometimes didn’t speak to each other for days, but one of them would eventually apologize. The two of them are complete opposites, while Donghyuck is very affectionate, Mark hates that kind of stuff, but despite their differences, they are always there for each other.

 

Donghyuck thinks about the nights they spent together, the nights they spent laughing and talking way too loud, the ones they spent watching movies, the ones Mark would help him after he had a panic attack and the ones when Donghyuck would tell Mark he was good enough and that his hard work will pay off. He specifically remembers the promise they made one night.

 

_The both of them are sitting in Marks bed when Donghyuck suddenly looked at Mark with a serious look on his face._

_"We’re going to be friends forever right?"_

 

_At first, Mark was confused because the younger had never asked something like this, but simply answered: "Of course Hyuck, I would never leave you."_

 

_"Do you promise?"_

 

_"Yeah. I promise."_

 

Thinking about it now made him want to laugh. After their debut, they started arguing a lot, to the point they had to switch rooms. It took them a while to solve things, but eventually, they did. Even though they weren’t mad at each other anymore, everyone noticed they were not as close as they were before. Mark started spending more time with the other 127 members, while Donghyuck started spending more time with the dreamies. The fans noticed too, they wondered what happened, but if you were to ask them that, they wouldn’t be able to answer, because they don’t know either. 

 

Donghyuck feels thankful that it is Mark that is sitting next to him and not any other member because Mark understands him without any words being spoken. He rests his head in Mark’s shoulder, and to his surprise, the older puts his arm around him, both finding comfort in each other. He thinks about the promise, and how it probably won’t be forever, but he doesn’t feel bad.

 

_Some promises are meant to be broken._

 

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first fic, so it might not be the best, but I hope you enjoyed it!!


End file.
